


Волшебная сила искусства

by Levian



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo Baggins Saves the Day, Crack, Gen, Humor, I mean it, The Company needs to get some sleep, Thorin is not ready for elven wine, Thorin plays the harp, he has to stop tho, i mean real wine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levian/pseuds/Levian
Summary: Написано на анонимную заявку "Торин и арфа, остальные гномы. Юмор.Эльфийское вино слишком крепко для гномов, а уступать эльфам Торин не хочет даже за столом. В итоге на Торина нападает ООС, и он вдруг, ночью, когда сожгли все тумбочки, сжарили все сосиски, высушили все портянки и отрубились, решает (все должны спать обязательно!) показать собратьям-гномам настоящее искусство: мастер-класс игры на арфе. Плюшка автору, если Торин не умеет играть вообще".





	Волшебная сила искусства

**Author's Note:**

> написано где-то в районе 2012 года. столько не живут даже бессмертные назгулы! (с)

Бильбо проснулся от очень знакомого звука. 

— Немедленно прекратите мучить кошку! — воскликнул он и, толком не проснувшись, начал вставать, чтобы открыть окно и выплеснуть туда ведро воды. 

Безобразие какое! Стыдно и недостойно юных хоббитов издеваться над беспомощным животным, а вдвойне стыдно и недостойно — лишать взрослых хоббитов законного отдыха. Надо заметить, что Бильбо был не только добросердечным, но и, не в упрёк ему будь сказано, очень добропорядочным хоббитом. 

— Я кому говорю! — продолжал он и вдруг, наконец продрав глаза, обнаружил, что находится вовсе не в Бэг-Энде, а значит, причина жуткого заунывного воя отнюдь не в том, что соседские дети в очередной раз решили, что играют с котом, а тот с ними в очередной раз не согласился. 

Но что же тогда происходит? Бильбо поёжился. Пронзительный вой всё нарастал и нарастал — и оборвался на особенно мучительном всхлипе. Бильбо вздрогнул, представив, какие пытки могут заставить человека издавать такой неживой звук, как вдруг тот послышался вновь. 

«Наверное, палач прервался и зарыдал сам», — мрачно подумал Бильбо и вдруг вспомнил, что он же в Ривенделле — месте, свободном ото всякого зла. Неужто прав Торин Дубощит, и эльфы способны… 

Бильбо оделся и решительно взял меч. Нужно выяснить, что происходит. Может, и правда кошка в изгороди застряла? Не владыка Элронд же ей на досуге хвост общипывает? 

Бильбо вышел из отведённой ему эльфами комнаты и отправился по коридору на источник звука. Хоббиты передвигаются удивительно тихо, а Бильбо ещё и очень старался и глядел исключительно себе под ноги, чтобы не скрипнуть половицей, поэтому в полумраке узнал Бофура, только налетев на него. 

— Слыхал? — шепнул тот вместо приветствия. 

Бильбо кивнул: 

— Я проснулся и сразу решил посмотреть, что происходит. 

— Ну и соня же ты, мастер взломщик! — присвистнул Бофур. — Мы с Бифуром и Бомбуром третий час не спим! Сначала думали, само прекратится, а оно только громче становится. 

Тут Бильбо заметил за углом сначала внушительный живот Бомбура, потом уже и его самого, а рядом — Бифура. 

— Эльфы со своей любовью к животным совсем ума лишились. Надо хватать вещи и бежать отсюда, пока целы! — прошептал Бофур, и живот Бомбура с бородой Бифура согласно заколыхались. 

— Надо посмотреть, что случилось, — отчаянно зашипел Бильбо. — Вдруг кому-нибудь нужна помощь. 

— Предупреждаю, если что — я разворачиваюсь и бегу, — предупредил Бомбур. — Не хотелось бы лицом к лицу встретиться с существом, которое способно издавать такие звуки. 

И три гнома вместе с хоббитом двинулись дальше по коридору. 

Каково же было их удивление, когда за следующим поворотом они наткнулись на Дори, Нори и Ори! 

— Хотите чашечку лекарственной ромашки? — спросил Дори. — Очень хорошо помогает от бессонницы. У нас её много! 

— Ромашки или бессонницы? — вздохнул Бильбо.

— И того, и другого, — развёл руками Нори. 

— Поэтому мы решили выйти и сразиться с ужасной эльфийской тварью, которая лишает нас сна! — воскликнул Ори и смущенно добавил: — И последний час мы как раз советовались, как лучше это сделать. 

Так и получилось, что хоббита в его храброй вылазке сопровождали уже шестеро гномов. Ровно до следующего поворота, когда к ним присоединились Глоин и Оин. Справедливости ради следует заметить, что последний мог спать спокойно, ибо без своего слухового рожка не услышал бы даже орду орков, но он просто не мог пропустить такой славный поход. 

— Мне эти эльфы сразу не понравились, — твердил он по дороге. — Разве можно доверять кому-то, кто только и знает, что играть на всяких арфочках? Тьфу! 

Не прерывавшийся больше ни на секунду звук всё нарастал. Гномы неосознанно сгрудились поближе друг к другу и запихнули Бильбо в середину. И когда из-за лестницы к ним завернули Фили и Кили, их едва не встретили ударами мечей, молотов, одной кирки и одного «ножика для писем». 

— Дайте угадаю, тоже ночным воздухом дышите? — обрадовался Фили, а Кили сверкал глазами и опасливо озирался по сторонам. 

Немного увеличившаяся компания продолжила свой нелёгкий путь, и никто уже не удивился, когда к ним присоединился многозначительно нахмурившийся Двалин. 

— Слышите? — прошептал Бильбо. — Уже близко! 

Гномы вздрогнули и крепче сжали своё оружие. Последний отрезок коридора, последний поворот возле колонны — и появится терраса, на которой, по всей вероятности, и устроилось так напугавшее их неведомое порождение тёмных сил. 

— Понятно, почему эльфов нет, — невесело изрёк Кили. — Оно их всех сожрало, а теперь животом мается. 

— Помоги нам пращуры, — побледнел Ори. — Вдруг оно решит полечиться гномами? 

— Мужайтесь, — велел Двалин. 

Скрепя сердце и вознеся короткую молитву, они разом пробежали остаток коридора, но наткнулись только на Балина, который, согнувшись, выглядывал из-за угла и подавал им странные знаки. Наконец, видя, что они его совсем не понимают, Балин прижал палец к губам и заговорщицки прошептал: 

— Тише! Вы обидите Торина.

— Торин? — вскинулся Фили. — Что с ним? Он пленён, страдает?!

— Если только от душевных мук, — вздохнул Балин. — И от того, что медведь ему оба уха отдавил. 

Он осторожно подозвал всю компанию поближе, и когда пришла очередь Бильбо заглянуть за угол (надо сказать, он весьма боялся, потому что каждый гном, отвернувшись, имел очень уж бледный и потрясенный вид), он вытаращился на открывшуюся картину, не зная, верить ли своим хоббичьим глазам, которые до сего дня его не подводили. 

— Очень… по-королевски смотрится, — наконец выдавил он. 

— Вы весьма благородны, мистер Бэггинс, — печально проговорил Балин. 

Бильбо ещё раз заглянул за угол и убедился, что Торин, его воздетое к луне лицо, загадочно и маняще сверкающие глаза, рассыпавшаяся по плечам грива волос и пальцы, так и сяк терзающие несчастную арфу, ему не померещились. 

— Но что же с ним? — спросил Кили, в то время как Фили лихорадочно глотал ртом воздух. — Он околдован? Это особая, эльфийская, магия? 

— Всего лишь особое эльфийское вино, — ответил Балин. — Торин немного… перебрал за ужином. 

— Немного? 

— Ну… он же не мог уступить эльфам. 

— Но почему же никто из эльфов его не остановит?! — в отчаянии воскликнул Бильбо. 

— Боюсь, всё дело в их проклятом гостеприимстве, — покачал головой Балин. — Они просто делают вид, что не слышат. А может, спят с ушными затычками. 

— А как же мы? — чуть не зарыдал Ори. 

— Торин — наш король, — с достоинством ответил ему Двалин. — Терпи и наслаждайся истинно гномьей музыкой. 

— Но у меня нет слуха!

— О, ты в этом не одинок, — проворчал Глоин. 

—Мы все хотим спать! — простонал Бильбо. 

— Некоторое время назад я намекнул Торину, что для всякой музыки есть время и место. Тогда он ответил, что с радостью усладит мой слух мелодией, которая напомнит мне о доме…

— …о страшном рёве Смога, — вполголоса заметил Двалин, и доселе молчавший Бифур что-то согласно бормотнул себе под нос. 

— …и поможет крепче заснуть. — Балин выдержал паузу. — А ещё он сказал, что арфу возьмёт с собой.

— Этого нельзя допустить! Мы не выдержим столько королевской музыки, — неожиданно для самого себя сказал Бильбо. Гномы закивали. 

— Мастер Бэггинс, ты обязан её украсть! 

— Я? Почему я? — затрепыхался Бильбо, когда гномы в несколько рук начали выталкивать его на террасу. — Вы его глаза видели? Я боюсь! 

— Ты — вор, мастер Бэггинс, — внушительно сказал Двалин. 

— Поэтому иди и отрабатывай свою долю сокровищ! — велел Нори. — Арфа, кстати, золотая, отсюда вижу. 

— И вернись с арфой или на арфе, — добавил Фили. 

— Или с Торином, но без арфы, — вставил Кили. 

— Да хоть на Торине верхом, только иди уже! — потерял терпение Глоин и метким пинком отправил Бильбо на террасу. 

— Добрый вечер, — неловко заговорил он. Торин оторвал взгляд от луны, прекратил играть и одарил его тяжёлым взглядом из-под насупленных бровей. 

— Ночь на дворе. 

— В самом деле? — фальшиво удивился Бильбо. — А я и не заметил. Э-э… заслушался. Такой прекрасный вечер... то есть ночь. В такие ночи я жажду прекрасной музыки. 

Взгляд Торина чуть просветлел. 

— Надеюсь, я тебе не помешал, полурослик? 

— Нисколько! — неискренне заверил Бильбо и краем глаза покосился за угол, где сгрудились предатели-гномы. — Мне как раз не спалось. 

— Тем лучше, — сказал Торин, продолжая сверлить его взглядом, и в эту секунду Бильбо понял, что Балин ничуть не преувеличивал — гном был мертвецки пьян и с террасы не сваливался, наверное, исключительно из-за привычки, ну и потому, что тяжелая золотая арфа уравновешивала. — Послушай, мастер Бэггинс… ты никогда не хотел научиться играть на арфе? 

— Скажи «да»! — зашипели из-за угла. 

— Да! — отчаянно повторил Бильбо. Играть на арфе он действительно никогда не хотел. 

— Что — «да»? — Торин вновь нахмурился и перехватил арфу, словно свой знаменитый дубовый щит. 

— «Всегда мечтал», — подсказали сзади, и Бильбо послушно повторил и это. 

Неожиданно Торин улыбнулся. 

— Иди сюда — научу. 

— Может, не стоит? — промямлил Бильбо и украдкой показал за спину кулак. Из-за угла послышались обидные смешки. — Мастер Дубощит, мне совестно отвлекать вас от игры. 

— Что толку уметь играть, если не для кого? — невесело спросил Торин. 

«А весь Ривенделл — это теперь “никто”?» — подумал Бильбо, но ему тут же стало за себя неловко и даже стыдно. 

— Да, это очень печально, — проговорил он вслух и, подавив позорное желание зажмуриться, зашагал к Торину. 

Тот пододвинулся и даже арфу отодвинул. На душе у Бильбо потеплело. Неожиданно Торин пошарил за скамьёй и извлёк оттуда бутылку. 

— Раздели со мной это вино, мастер хоббит, — сказал он. 

Бильбо осторожно вытащил пробку и принюхался. Если для эльфов это вино, то какие у них тогда более крепкие напитки? Перед мысленным взором его пролетела череда видений, где Торин сидит перед ним и перебирает руками по струнам арфы, а сам Бильбо аккомпанирует ему на сладкозвучной свирели. 

— Брезгуешь? — недобрым голосом спросил Торин. 

— Воздуха в грудь набираю, — в тон ему ответил Бильбо и, храбро поморщившись, одним глотком опрокинул в себя треть бутылки. Сразу стало теплее не только на душе, но и в теле, что внутри, что снаружи. Да и арфа уже не казалась таким уж ужасным инструментом. И музыка была прекрасная. Бильбо плюхнулся рядом с Торином на скамью.

— А веселое что-нибудь можете сыграть? — поинтересовался он. — Я вижу, вы мастер в этом деле. 

Торин кивнул и взялся за арфу. Гномы за углом застонали. 

Немного поспать им всё же удалось — правда, не ночью, а скорее, под утро, когда умолкли наконец звуки арфы, и даже нестройное пение в два голоса, и даже некоторые другие звуки, которых, впрочем, ни гномы, ни самые чуткоухие из эльфов не услышали. 

Спали, заливаясь громовым храпом, гномы. Спали, изящно разметавшись на гладких простынях, ривенделлские эльфы. Спал владыка Элронд, который почти всю ночь бодрствовал потому, что слушал двух волшебников и свою тёщу, а вовсе не потому, что наслаждался музыкой гномьего короля, которой, по правде сказать, ему повезло вовсе не услышать. Спали на террасе за скамьёй, на расстеленном пальто Торина, обнявшись, Бильбо Бэггинс и Торин Дубощит, и золотая арфа лежала где-то в отдалении, заброшенная и никому больше не нужная.


End file.
